


The Youngest in the Army

by StarWarsGuy37 (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: A whole lot of characters that I forgot to add, F/M, deaged!Roy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarWarsGuy37
Summary: Marcus HAD warned him about the special vulnerary.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with a new one. This is based off a Fire Emblem game known as the Binding Blade, but in America, it is known as The Sword of Seals. It was released in 2002 for the GBA in Japan.....only. But, never fear, for there is a magical thing called an emulator which lets you play a translated version. Also, if you have a GBA lying around, you can get it off Ebay for like fifteen bucks. It's really a great game and if you haven't played it, I think you should look into it. Okay, enough of the history lesson, for, as they say, THE SHOW MUST GO ON!!!!!!!!! Oh and disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, Nintendo does, so don't sue me.

The Youngest in the Army

\----------------

Roy woke up without clothes on, which was weird because he always went to bed with his armor on, just in case. He jumped off his bed, which also was confusing because, last he remembered, he could sit on the bed with his legs on the ground.

‘What the hell is going on?’ he wondered.

He walked over to the small mirror in the corner of the tent, and resisted the urge to scream. It was not him in the mirror, well, it was him, just his… six year old self?! He ran back to his bed, and, sure enough, his armor and clothes were still on his bed, after he shrank out of them in his sleep.

“This can’t be happening!” exclaimed. ‘It must have been that special vulnerary Chad stole,’ he thought, a bit more reasonably. He searched through his now-too-large clothes and armour and found a knife. He then grabbed a tunic and pair of trousers. Soon enough, he had a crudely cut tunic and equally crude trousers. He peaked out the tent flap and looked around. The closest tent was Lilina’s, which worked just fine for him. If anyone would understand, it would be her.

He quickly dashed across the small space to her tent, which, thankfully, nobody saw him. It would probably be a bit odd for a six year old boy to come out of their lords tent. He walked in quickly, even though he knew that if he came in at the wrong time, well, it wouldn’t be good. It was still early, after all. Lucky for him, Lilina had woken up early by when her sword suddenly fell and clattered on top her other items. Knowing she would never fall asleep again, she got ready for the day. She had just finished preparing for the day when Roy barged in.

Of course, she had no idea it was Roy, so to her he was just some random kid.

“Hello,” she said politely, kneeling down to the boy’s height, who looked about six or seven, “What are you doing here?”

“Lilina, it’s me, Roy,” he said quickly.

Lilina didn’t buy it. 

“That’s not very funny,” she said crossing her arms.

“I’m serious!” he exclaimed, his voice cracking.

“If you’re Roy, then what is Marcus’s class?”

“Paladin, and, before you ask, his weapon of choice is the silver lance.”

Lilina’s eyes widened. “Roy?!”

“I can explain, well, sort of. So I woke up and noticed I seemed a bit shorter. I walked over and Lilina, are you okay?” he asked.

“You’re so cute!” she exclaimed, leaning over and nuzzling the poor deaged lord.

“Lilina, please,” he said, extracting himself from her hug, “This is serious. No one will take me seriously if I look like this,” he said, gesturing at himself.

“You’re right,” Lilina agreed, ruffling his hair.

Roy sighed. “Exactly!” he yelled

“Okay, okay,” she said, although a bit reluctantly, “What do you want to do?”

Roy thought for a minute. Then his stomach growled. He looked down. “Well first, I need to get some breakfast,” he declared.

Lilina laughed and stood up. “Okay then,” she said, stretching out her arm towards him.

Roy looked at her with genuine confusement. “What are you doing?”

Lilina laughed again. “You have to hold my hand, silly.”

It took Roy a minute to process her words. When he realized what she was saying, his face contracted with horror. “No.”

“Come on, Roy, it’s only natural for a six year old to hold someone’s hand.”

“No.”

“Please, Roy,” she said with pleading eyes.

‘Just don’t look at her,’ he thought, right before glancing her way. “Fine,” he said with effort, rolling his eyes. He then stretched his own hand out and grabbed Lilina’s hand, somewhat forcefully. Well, as forcefully as Roy’s small hands could manage.

As they walked through camp to the dining pavilion that was set up, which was unfortunately on the other side of the camp, Roy tried his best to hide behind Lilina. That didn’t stop everyone from staring at the duo as they came by. Eventually, they got there. Marcus was already there, so Roy directed them there, knowing that he would understand his present situation, from a tactical standpoint. 

“Hello, Marcus,” Lilina greeted.

“Good morning, Milady,” he responded. He looked behind her. “But I must disagree with putting a child in an army encampment. 

“Marcus, it’s me, Roy,” he said urgently, “I can expl-”

“Was it the special vulnerary?”

“Uh, yes, that is what I think, how did you-”

“Because I, Lugh, and Ellen warned you it may have unexpected side effects.”

Roy looked down sheepishly, like a kid caught in the act of doing something wrong.  
‘Which is really what is happening,’ Lilina mused to herself.

“........Sorry……..”

Marcus sighed. “It is not entirely your fault. Those spearmen came out of nowhere.”

“............”

Marcus shook him. “Roy?”

“...........”

“Roy?!” he said a bit more urgently. He looked into his eyes. They were glazed over and he was swaying slightly. Then his eyes returned to normal and he looked around. Terror crossed his eyes and he quickly darted behind Marcus.

“Where are we? Who is she? Where is Papa?!” he whispered just loud enough for Lilina to here. Now it was Marcus’s turn to have his his usually steady-fast self to slump with fear. Because now Roy really was a six year old.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back after all this time. I tried to make it worth the wait, so I hope everyone likes it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

The Youngest in the Army:  
Chapter Two

While Marcus talked quietly to Roy on the other side of the table, Lilina ate her breakfast with actual glee. While, she would never say it, she thought the whole predicament was actually good in it’s own way. She would get to spend time with Roy, which was great to her, even if he was six years old. Also, it had been quite obvious that the war was taking a mental toll on Roy. He would come out of his tent less, not even to eat, for he claimed he had to plan and study maps. He clearly didn't get much sleep anymore and had lost his signature kind, happy aura, so to speak. He really needed to have a break, in another sense.

She was so lost in her own thought, she hadn’t noticed Roy and Marcus were done talking. Roy sat next to Marcus, opposite of Lilina, and quietly began to eat his own breakfast, which had gone cold by this point. He didn’t even look up. Marcus locked eyes with Lilina and jerked his head to the left. They both slid down the long table about a meter away from Roy. The boy glanced up at them and then went back to his food.

Lilina knew what was coming and could barely hold her excitement.

Marcus spoke in a low voice so that Roy wouldn’t hear, “If it is no trouble, milady, would you care for Lord Roy until a cure is found? I will have to take over the army for now and-”

“Of course, Marcus, I’d be delighted to!”

Marcus raised his eyebrow but said nothing else. They slid back next to Roy who was just about finished with his food. After finishing, Marcus parted ways with them. He had made it clear he did not want anyone to know it was Roy, but Lilina assumed it would be best to at least see Ellen, one of their most skilled healers, for a cure, if there was one.

But, as fate would have it, a minute after they had walked away, Roy stiffened, swayed a little, and then shook his head.

“Wha- what the hell?” he said, snapping out of his confusion.

‘Interesting,’ Lilina thought, ‘he is switching from his adult mind to his younger mind and back again. That may be important.’

“Lilina, what happened? I thought we were going to eat.”

“You’re hungry?”

Roy opened his mouth to reply, and closed it, realizing he was, in fact, not hungry.

“But I didn’t eat.”

“Yes you did. You seem to be switching from your old mind to your younger mind, back and forth,” Lilina explained to the confused lord.

Roy eyes widened in disbelief and hidden fear. There were plenty of embarrassing things his younger self might say and his life was stressful enough without worrying he was going to say something stupid. He sighed.

“Where are we going, anyway?”

“To see Ellen, because she might know some sort of a cure.”

Roy groaned. The last thing he needed was another girl fussing over how cute he was. He honestly didn’t get. ‘At least it’s not Clarine,’ he thought, shuddering over what could happen.

They reached Ellen’s tent in a relatively short amount of time, meeting no one along the way, which suited Roy just fine. Lilina called in.

“Ellen, are you awake?”

“Yes, milady,” replied the healer from inside the tent, “one moment.” 

Ellen stuck her head out of the tent and gestured them in. After they came in, she looked down at Roy, confused.

“Who is this?” she asked, kneeling down to his height.

Before Lilina could answer, Roy replied

“Roy.”

Ellen sighed. “Was it the vulnerary?”

“I believe so,” Roy said apprehensively, a little bit more than annoyed that everyone had kneel just to make eye contact. At least she wasn’t gushing over how cute he was.

Ellen raised an eyebrow, an ability she had gained after having to heal Roy so many times during combat. She quickly looked him over said,

“Well, I don’t know if there is a definite cure, but at worst you will be like this for a matter of weeks, unless a cure is found to speed the process up.

Roy let out a deep breath of relief, knowing it would go away eventually. Of course, though, Lilina had to ruin his moment of mental respite.

“Ellen, Roy has also had split personality,” she said to the healer.

“What kind of split personality?” she asked with a frown.

“Well, he will sometimes change from being his six year old self, but still with his adult mind, to his full six year old self,” Lilina explained.

“That is probably just another part of side effects of the vulnerary, and there is nothing I can do about it, sorry.”

Roy huffed and walked out of the tent, leaving Lilina and Ellen. Ellen sighed again. 

“He’s too stressed out. It’s not good for him, especially now that he’s a six year old. He needs to relax and take it easy. We don’t if it may have any other side effects,” she said in an exasperated tone.

“Don’t worry, Ellen, I’ll figure something,” Lilina said, smiling.

Ellen returned the smile. “I’m sure you can.”

Lilina came out of the tent to find Roy sitting by the entrance, slumped over. He looked up when she came by, and sighed.

“This is terrible,” he said miserably, “How can I even show myself to my soldiers!?” 

He put his head in his hands and wept.

“Shhhh, Roy, it will be fine,” she said soothingly, sitting down next to him and attempting to stroke his hair. But he waved her away.

“No,” he said, standing up and wiping his eyes, “I’m fine, and you don’t have to do that. I will just have to manage for the time being.” He then turned and started walking.

“Where are you going?” Lilina asked him as he walked off.

“To my tent,” he answered over his shoulder.

Lilina got up herself and moved to followed him, but, once again, he waved her away.

“You do not need to accompany me. I will need quiet to concentrate.”

“What do you mean?”

“Planning your next strategic move takes focus,” he replied over his shoulder.

Lilina stopped for a moment in confusion, then realized what he was implying. She ran in his way.

“Oh no you don’t,” she said.

“Lilina, I don’t have time for this, I have work to do.”

“You’re a six year old!”

“Only in the flesh, not in the mind,” he said, pointing to his head.

“What if your split personality acts up again?”

Roy stiffened. “It won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I-” 

He suddenly clutched his stomach and groaned. A few seconds later, he was fine.

“Where are we?” Roy’s six year old version asked.

“The encampment, remember?” Lilina said.

“Oh, right, did I fall asleep?”

“Yes, you did,” she said. It might have been a lie, but she doubted he would take it well if she told him he was actually a fifteen year old.

Roy shrugged. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

There was an awkward silence.

“What’s your name?”

“Excuse me?”

“What’s your name?” he asked again. “You never told me.”

Lilina hesitated. Roy had known her for a long time, and it would be weird if there was an adult and a child named Lilina.

“Lilina.”

“That’s a nice name,” Roy complimented

“Why thank you,” Lilina replied, relieved.

“Are you busy?” Roy asked.

“No. I’m actually supposed to be taking care of you.”

“What’s a pretty lady like you doing in an army?”

Lilina blushed furiously at the question. It wasn’t that he called her pretty, no, she got that a lot. It was that Roy saying it.

“I help with magic.”

“Oh.”

There was another awkward silence.

“Can we play something?” Roy asked.

“Okay, what do you want to play?”

Roy thought for a moment. “Hide and Seek?”

Lilina smiled. That had been one of their favorite games growing up.

“Okay, but no going in tents, got it?”

“Okay, you count first,” he said before turning and running away.

Lilina smiled, closed her eyes, and started counting.

\----------------

Hours later, Lilina sat just outside her tent with Roy leaning on her, asleep. It was about 4:00 in the afternoon, judging from the sun. They had played well away from where the main army was, so all anyone knew was that Roy was temporarily out of action, at least, that was what Marcus had told them.

But now, as they sat there, Alen and Lance walked by. Alen merely glanced at them, but suddenly stopped, turning to look at them in shock. Lance followed suit.

“Milady, if I may ask, who is that and why is he in our encampment?” Alen asked.

Lilina sighed. She knew they would eventually have to tell. So she told them what had happened.

Both knights’ jaws dropped.

“So that’s….” Lance trailed off hesitantly, pointing at Roy’s sleeping form.

“Roy, yes.”

“Aw,” Alen said, squatting down, “he’s kinda cute.” 

“You must not tell anyone,” Lilina said, ignoring Alen’s comment, “We are trying to keep it a secret as long as possible.”

“I can see why,” Alen said, getting up.

“So is his mind straight?” Lance asked.

“Well, yes and no,” Lilina replied, “he switches from his younger self to older self every now and them.”

Just then, Roy decided to wake up. He stretched and said,

“Oh, hello Alen, Lance,” he said. It took him a minute to process the scene, then it hit him. “Oh, well this is embarrassing. Sorry about my appearance, it can’t really be helped,” he said.

Lilina couldn’t resist laughing his attempt to act like there was nothing wrong.

“What!?” he asked, scowling, which only made Lilina laugh harder.

“It is no problem, my lord,” Alen said when Lilina stopped laughing, “we’ve all had one of those days,” he said, grinning.

Roy rolled his eyes. “I seriously doubt that.”

“Is there anything we can do, my lord?” Lance asked.

“Well,” Roy said, getting up, “you can accompany to dinner. I’m starving.”

Both Lance and Alen grinned and saluted.

“Of course, my lord,” Alen said.

“It would be our pleasure,” Lance declared.

\----------------

“That was delicious,” Roy said as he finished his dinner.

“Glad you think so, my lord,” Lance said as he, too, finished his dinner.

Alen and Lilina also had finished their dinner.

“Well, I think Lance and I should go to bed,” Alen said, “Good night, my lord.”

“Good night,” Roy called after them as they walked away.

“We should go to bed, too,” Lilina commented.

“Yes, you should.”

“Hey,” Lilina said, wagging her finger at him, “You’re going to bed, too.”

Roy sighed. “Lilina, we’ve talked about this. I have work to do. I have already spent a whole day not even touching my quill. I already had sleep this afternoon, anyway.”

“That was a short nap! Half an hour at most!” Lilina exclaimed.

“And that is all I need. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go!” He got up and ran for it before a shocked Lilina could catch him.

\---------------

A little while later, Lilina poked her head into Roy’s tent to find him standing on his chair, looking over some maps.

“Roy?”

No answer.

Lilina stepped inside. “Roy?”

Again, no answer.

“Roy, are you mad at me?”

Roy let out a deep breath and jumped off his chair.

“No, Lilina, of course I’m not mad at you.”

Lilina walked up to him and kneeled down. “Then what’s wrong?”

Roy sat down on the ground, curling up his legs close to his chest.

“It’s just too much, Lilina. I can’t take it. I rarely eat more than breakfast. I interact with people less and less. I can’t even remember the last time I slept for more than two hours!” Tears began to course down his cheeks.

“Oh, Roy,” Lilina said, picking up the crying red-head, “it’s okay, shhhh.” 

The deaged lord just cried into her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her neck as a month's worth of tears, pain, and loneliness spilled out. 

“Why don’t you sleep with me tonight?” Lilina softly asked him.

“O-okay,” he answered between sobs.

Not wanting to go back to her tent, she decided to sleep in Roy’s tent. Roy quickly fell asleep in her arms as they lay in bed, and soon enough, Lilina was asleep too.


End file.
